


You give me something I need

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Getting Back Together, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Michael and Alex are searching for alien artifacts when they're dosed with alien sex pollen.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	You give me something I need

Michael glances over at Alex as he carefully steps over another tree root. He’s certain Alex must be getting tired and sore. They’ve kept up this pace all day and it’s a lot for _him_. He’s about to ask if they should take a break, when-

“I’m fine, Guerin,” Alex says, as if he’s anticipating Michael’s question. “We’re almost there. We can stop for the night when we find it and then turn around in the morning.”

Alex has been relentlessly searching for alien artifacts, anything that’s on Project Shepard’s radar. Michael is just relieved he’d let him come along this time. Hiking through the jungle in South America, well, it’s not something he’d want Alex to ever do alone, even _if_ he’s by far the most capable person Michael knows.

And, well, if Alex is fine, Michael is going to take the opportunity to appreciate the way his shirt clings to his skin, the beads of sweat on his neck.

Alex is clearly aware of what he’s doing, but he’s choosing to ignore it. They’re trying to be friends. Trying to work together. But this is torture. Working so close to Alex, _being_ so close to Alex and being unable to touch him….

He’s just about to bring it up when everything starts going dark.

* * *

Michael wakes in the middle of a metal cage, Alex barely conscious beside him.

There’s a woman watching him. He can feel her. She’s like him. “Don’t worry. We’ll release you as soon as the human is gone for good.”

“We?” He chooses to focus on that first. And not her comment about Alex.

“You’re one of us, are you not? Your physiology and your reaction to the mist is Antaran.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He turns his attention to the other part of the statement, “What do you mean ‘gone for good’?”

“The mist will slowly overwhelm his system until he dies. It’s already started. I know humans like to take us for their… _experiments_. He will not touch you again.”

“He’s not- He’d never.” He scrambles over to the bars and holds out a hand, desperate to show her who Alex is.

He brings his memories of Alex to the forefront off his mind as she takes his hand and enters his mind. Shows her the boy who gave him a home and his heart when they were only teenagers. Shows her the man who accepted him instantly, who just wanted to know about _him_. He shows her Alex standing there with him in Caulfield, insisting that Michael is his family and that he wouldn’t leave him.

She drops his hand. “The toxin will dissipate on its own without any permanent damage if he mates with someone.”

“You dosed him with an alien sex pollen?!” Michael is sure that’s like something out of one of the bad sci fi movies Alex loves so much. He can practically hear Alex in his head, correcting him. _They’re classics, Guerin._

“You love this human. If you choose to save him, you will be responsible for executing him if he does what the humans do.”

Michael nods absently, aware that he’ll never have to worry about that with Alex and, instead, hurries over to Alex’s side.

He’s never seen Alex like this, so out of control, so desperate. He’s whimpering, reaching for Michael and then pulling his hands back when he almost touches him. Like he’s not allowed. Like he shouldn’t.

Michael knows what he’s about to do is awful, that Alex won’t and _shouldn’t_ forgive him for it, but he’ll be alive to hate him and that’s all that matters.

He reaches for Alex, who comes to him quickly, his fingers sliding under Michael’s shirt like he’s desperate to touch.

Michael tries to help him for a moment, but then just waits as Alex desperately pulls his clothes off, stopping at his jeans and tearing himself away.

“Guerin,” he forces out. “You need to knock me out and get out of here.”

Michael just shakes his head, “I’m not going to let you die.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Alex’s tone is all misery and guilt.

“I want to, Alex. So, unless you’d rather die than-” he doesn’t finish his sentence before Alex is on him, lips crashing against his own, long, talented fingers undoing his belt.

Michael wants to take his time with Alex, but they don’t have that and he’s not certain Alex would want this if he were in his right mind anyway. So he tears at Alex’s shirt, pulling it off as quickly as he can and tossing it aside.

Alex’s hand is wrapping around him and, oh, god, he needs to focus on Alex right now. Not how _good_ it feels to be touched by him again.

“Lube… in… backpack,” Alex manages to get out between desperate pants and whimpers as his hands explore and he grinds against Michael’s hip.

Michael pulls it to him with his mind, digging through it as fast as possible, finding the bottle, letting Alex take it from him and crowd him against the bars, pushing him to turn around.

He can feel Alex’s tension, can feel the way he’s holding on to that single thread of control. He knows Alex doesn’t want to hurt him. He hears him pour lube onto his hand and then there’s that pressure of a single finger against him, pressing inside of him.

Michael instinctively pushes against him, already wanting more.

Alex adds a second finger more quickly than he usually would, stretching him out, scissoring his fingers, still careful to tease against Michael’s prostate. Michael cries out at the touch, desperately pushing back into Alex’s hand.

“Please, Alex,” he whines, wishing he could see Alex. But his chest is being pressed against the hard metal bars. And all he can do is hold on when Alex finally gives him what he wants and presses inside him.

He’s more than Michael remembered, almost too big, but god, that burn is just on the right side of pain.

He can feel when Alex bottoms out, teeth scraping against his neck as he lets out a groan against Michael’s skin.

“Fuck, move,” Michael whines, trying to move where he’s pinned. But he’s got no room.

Alex instantly sets a punishing pace, moving into him. His hands are tight on Michael’s hips, pulling him a bit away from the bars, Michael’s forehead pressing against the metal as he still clings to it, holding on for dear life. Alex drags against his prostate with each thrust now and Michael knows he won’t last long.

He lets go of the bars with one hand, reaching for himself, only to have his hand batted away by Alex’s.

He could swear he hears Alex growl out, “Mine,” as his fingers wrap around Michael and his hand moves in time with his thrusts.

Michael is teetering over the edge when Alex’s teeth scrape against his neck again. He comes with a shout, fingers white from how hard he’s holding onto the bars to hold himself up.

Alex continues to move, holding Michael in place with those strong, gorgeous hands. He can feel Alex’s teeth against his shoulder, hear the strangled moan as he feels him coming inside of him.

He reaches out with his powers to hold Alex up long enough for him to turn around and wrap his arms around Alex, leaning back against the bars, metal pressing into his back now. He slides to the ground, legs finally giving out, and he takes Alex with him.

Michael knows that, even though he’s exhausted right now, he needs to hold on. Alex needs him. Alex’s face is pressed against his shoulder, his breathing even, as Michael’s fingers card through his soft hair, trying to soothe him. “You still with me, darlin’?” he asks. Alex hasn’t made a sound and he _needs_ to know he’s okay.

Alex merely nods, letting out a little satisfied noise.

And now that he knows Alex is okay, it’s like all the panic hits Michael. All the guilt about what he’s done. “I’m so sorry, Alex. I know you didn’t want this, that you just want to be friends. But I couldn’t let you die.” He takes a deep, shaky breath before continuing, “You don’t need to forgive me. We’ll get you home safe and then you never have to look at me again, okay? I took advantage and-”

“Guerin,” Alex’s tone is firm enough to stall his rambling, even though Alex’s face hasn’t moved. But his arms are wrapping around Michael as he snuggles closer, “I never said _just_ friends. And I always want this.”

They spend a long time like that, just holding on to each other. Finally, Michael pulls their clothes over to them with his mind and they help each other dress, stealing little kisses and soft caresses, both too tired and sore for much more

Michael unlocks the cage door with his mind and helps Alex through it, only to find that the woman has returned. She guides them to the hidden village, home to maybe twenty Antarans, not many, really, but more than Michael has ever seen free and healthy.

Michael and Alex are given a place to stay and recover and, when Alex inevitably gets tired of Michael hovering over him, Michael spends time with the Antarans, learning about the home they lost, about the world they once lived in, though they’re all certain it’s gone now.

Eventually, they get to know Alex too, intrigued by the brave warrior who has chosen Michael as his family over the humans he was born to.

And, at night, Michael and Alex have time to talk, to touch, to relearn each other, as if they could have possibly forgotten.

A week later, they set off back home, leaving the Antaran tech behind, as it’s not really theirs to take. They promise to return with Max and Isobel, and perhaps some other humans, but also with the understanding that the Antarans will use their influencing skills to ward off unwanted humans in the future.


End file.
